Episode 8043 (15th January 2018)
Plot Harriet is considering her future and decides to ditch work to spend the day with Cain and Isaac. Dr Jessops wants to release Lachlan from hospital but he's concerned about the teenager's living situation and wants to get social services involved. Gerry suggests Lachlan could move in with him. When Ross heads into work, he finds Moira on the verge of tears so he asks what's wrong. Moira reveals she thinks Adam is dead. Robert apologises to Lachlan for accusing him of causing the crash. Robert hopes Rebecca wakes up and soon as he isn't enough for Seb. Lachlan comments Robert should've thought about that before he snatched Seb and took off. Moira explains a body was found in Prague. She's convinced it's Adam although Ross thinks Moira should find out for certain before grieving. Lachlan returns to Home Farm with the Estate Agent to find his former home devoid of any furniture although Chrissie and Rebecca's handbags sit by the front door. DS Benton and DC Wilson arrive at the farm with photos of the body for Moira to identify. Moira is struggling so Ross offers to identify the body for her. As he's about to look at the photos, Moira stops him insisting it should be her that does it. Moira is overcome with relief when she realises it isn't Adam. Robert is struggling to look after Seb. Ross wonders how Moira manages to keep on going after everything that's happened to her, commenting when James died, he had people around him, now it's just Pete. Moira tells Ross he also has her. Ross is grateful for Moira's support. He apologises for blaming her for what Adam did which further compounds Moira's guilt. Through her tears, Moira admits to Ross that she killed Emma. Ross believes Moira is covering for Adam but soon realises she's telling the truth. In a fit of rage, he pushes her up against a wall just as Pete returns from the cattle auction and questions what he's doing. Ross blurts out it was Moira who killed their mother. As they sit on the swings, Cain asks why Harriet has put up with everything that's happened over the past few months. He tells her she's amazing. Robert has finally managed to get Seb to sleep on his chest but he refuses to move so he won't wake the baby. Victoria can see Robert is struggling so offers to babysit so Robert can take care of himself and get his head straight. Lachlan walks around empty Home Farm. He starts to cry when he picks up a photo album from Chrissie's bag as well as an old book Chrissie was reminiscing about in the days before she died. Belle returns Gerry's phone to him but accidentally drops it as she's handing it back to him. The phone no longer works but Gerry isn't bothered after the events of the previous few days. Pete and Ross are disgusted Moira would allow her son to take the blame for her although Moira states Adam was protecting her. She reveals she told the police the truth but they didn't believe her. Ross is furious Moira allowed him to comfort her all morning and suggests Emma was right about Moira all along. The estate agent returns to Home Farm to find Lachlan still there. She insists he can't be there. Lachlan doesn't think it'll be a good idea to move in with Gerry as Aaron wouldn't want him there so Belle invites him to stay at Wishing Well Cottage. Moira is desperate to make things right so offers to do whatever Pete and Ross want her to, give the brothers the farm, leave the village, or make the police believe her. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Dr Jessops - Ashley Cook *Estate Agent - Augustina Seymour *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Lachlan's room, corridor and ICU 3 *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira discovers the police have found a body which they believe could be Adam; the aftermath of the crash enters a critical stage; and Robert attempts to muddle through the best he can. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,300,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes